In road afforestation, green roofs, urban agriculture, etc., plant growth environments are provided using natural soil or artificial soil containing the nutrients.
In a prior art (e.g., Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0536458, titled “Manufacturing Method for Soil Concrete”), soil concrete for providing plant growth environment is formed by mixing cement and ochre with a soil stabilizer and water. In soil concrete prepared as such, the level of porosity due to external temperature change is minimal, and hence has excellent water repellency, freeze-proof performance, and durability. However, the following problems may arise when forming a soil layer.
First, due to the complex structure of cultivated soil for plant growth, a number of processes need to be undertaken during the forming of the soil layer. Second, it is difficult to secure sufficient moisture and nourishment to ensure a permanent plant habitat.
Third, the plant may have low pest resistance. Fourth, in the case of using a mixture of natural soil and artificial soil, the dead load of building is increased due to the weight of the soil, which in turn affects the safety of the building. And fifth, the depth of the soil layer for planting is shallow, and so the plant species which can be utilized in afforestation are limited.